Couple Game
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Dengan quest-quest yang ada, autor dan Haruhi akan bermain dan memberi beberapa quiz pada beberapa pasangan yang dipanggil ke acara couple show. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, mari kita lihat ke TKP!


**Couple Game**

**Crossover anime**

**Fandom** **: **Vocaloid and Naruto

**Character** **: **

Author+Haruhi Suzumiya as MC & pengatur cerita/dalang

NaruHina as guest 1

MikuKaito as guest 2

SasuSaku as guest 3

LenRin as guest 4

InoSai as guest 5

LukaGakupo as guest 6

NejiTenten as babunya author and Haruhi, pembantu PD-nim

Jiraiya as PD-nim

Bacaan ini cuma ff semata, bila ada kesamaan nama dan tokoh maupun kata-kata, mohon dimaklumi. Semua cast yang punya Tuhan & orangtua masing-masing. Kalo ada kata-kata nggak berkenan author dibahas gapapa, soalnya ini masih tahap belajar. Mohon kritik dan saran.

Fic ini adalah campuran ide antara aku dan saudaraku. Tapi, sebenernya saudaraku yang paling banyak ngasih ide. Tapi lebih tepatnya saya cuma bagian editor. Yaaa sedikit kasih ide lah. Pokoknya ini ide gabungan otakku denganya. Oh ya namanya Hikari-nama samaran. Mau tau nama asli? Cari ndiri. Okeeh! Selamat menikmati-eh salah, selamat membaca dan selamat menghayati.

Oh ya sebelum itu, Miwa mau memberitau sesuatu. Fic ini, -cerita ini- mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit melenceng dari aslinya. Bahkan mungkin 180 derajat beda. Tapi, mohon untuk tidak dipermasalahkan. Nah, hanya itu yang mau Miwa katakan. ENJOY! Don't like Don't Read. And please RnR!

Menuju ke TKP

Jeng jeng jeng~~

Author : _Minna-san, konichiwa…_

Haruhi : selamat datang di acara…

Author+Haruhi : _COUPLE SHOW!_

Author : Naah, sekarang ayo kita panggil _guest-guest_ kita! _Guest_ pertama, NaruHina! *Author girang-girang sendiri plus ni OTP nya author#gapenting#abaikan*

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

30 menit…

Krik krik krik…

Haruhi : woy, mana nih NaruHina? Kok ga muncul-muncul?

Author : mana ku tau? Biasa, lah, tante-tante sama om-om kan suka lama…

Hinata : Hayo! Pada ngegosip, ya! Siapa juga yang tadi bilang aku tante-tante!

Author : lagian siapa suruh lama?

Hinata : kamu ngapain sewot ma aku? HA?

Haruhi : haish, gapenting. Yaudah, sekarang kita panggil _guest _ke2, yaitu… _DUO SINGER_, MikuKaito!

**~Kaito dateng sambil lambai-lambai plus cengar-cengir kayak orang oon. Miku yang disamping Kaito hanya bisa menutup kuping ****sambil geleng-geleng kepala ****gara-gara kelakuan **_**couple**_**nya~**

Haruhi : trus… lanjut ke _couple_ 3, SasuSaku!

**~Duo '**_**S'**_** datang. Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, senyum cool & nyebelin. Sakura juga keliatannya lagi bete, abis mukanya cemberut gitu~**

Haruhi : Lho? Sasu-_kun_ lagi sakit gigi ya jadi nggak bisa ngomong?

PLAK!

Author : sok tau, kamu!

Haruhi : aissh, sakit! Berani kamu ma aku?

Author : siapa takut?

Haruhi : okeh, ayo ke lanud halim perdana kusumah sekarang!

Author : okeh!

**~Saat duo MC mau ke lanud mendadak Jiraiya PD muncul sambil bawa-bawa naskah yang udah digulung buat sedotan~**

Jiraiya : CUT CUT CUT! Ya, kalian berdua tuh becus ngapa jadi MC!

Author : auu, ne, PD-nim… ckckck… ya sudah, sekarang panggil _couple _ke 4, LenRin!

**~Len tersenyum yang bisa bikin semua cewek klepek-klepek kayak ikan lele. Sedangkan Rin masih setengah terbangun~**

Author : astaga, Rin-_chan_ baru bangun?

Rin : yaiyalah, kalian kelamaan bacot. Jadi aku tidur aja… **~Kata Rin yang mendadak sewot & pake bahasa gaul~**

Haruhi : haish, kok aku disangkut paut, seeh? Salahnya die tuh! Pake ngajak brantem segala!

Author : apa kamu bilang! Aku hapus dari ff, kamu mampus dah!

Haruhi : yaelah, iye dah, aku nurut **~Mendadak Haruhi nurut ajah… Nyufufu~**

Author : yadeh, kali ini aku ga bakal banyak bacot. Kita sambit penganten baru...

Haruhi : WOY! KAMU SALAH BACA!

Author : Salah baca apanya! Ini bener teksnya, kok!

**~Haruhi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ajib-ajib dan mukul jidat plus author salah baca~**

Author : Oh, iya deng author salah baca. _Gomen_, hehehe… Nah, sekarang kita sambit, eh, sambut _couple_ ke 5, InoSai!

**~Sai hanya melemparkan senyum **_**cool**_** yang membuat 1 studio nganga bak goa tak berpenghuni 1000 tahun bahkan ada yang jatuh pingsan #NAHLO!#. Ino akhirnya ikut-ikutan Sai pamer senyum pepsodent…~**

Author : cih… dasar yah nih couple, pamer senyum mulu dari tadi…

Haruhi : Sai-_kun_… _Aishiteru_…

Author : ckckck… sekarang dia ketularan bego, deh… Haih… Masa iya cuma aku manusia normal disini? Yaudah, tanpa banyak bacot, let's bekicot nyambut _couple_ selanjutnya. _Couple_ ke 6, LukaGakupo!

**~Tiba-tiba mic diambil alih oleh Rin~**

Rin : apaaahhh? Kakakku ikut acara abal-abal begini? (_~di sini Luka berperan sebagai kakak Rin~_)

Author : Rin-_chan_…

**~Tiba-tina Rin merasa ada **_**deathglare**_** memanggil~**

Rin : tapi mereka kan ketuaan, masa ikutan?

Gakupo : Ketuaan? Udah deh Rin-_chan_, percayain Luka sama aku aja deh… _(Sial nih anak satu!)_

Rin : hh… Gimana yah? Kan Gakupo udah ketularan _hentai_nya si Kaito. Bisa gawat nih jadinya. Masalah besar.

**~sementara itu dilain t4, Kaito yang lagi latihan vocal langsung batuk-batuk~**

Gakupo : _sialan nih Rin-chan. Tapi emangnya iya ya aku udah ketularan hentai nya si biru itu?_

**~Dan lagi, kali ini Kaito keseleg tulang ayam(?)~**

Gakupo : Percaya aja ya Rin-_chan_. Yayaya?** ~Gakupo mulai bergaya. Mata dikedip-kedipin kayak orang kelilipan plus puppy eyes yang bikin muntah 7 hari 7 malem~**

Rin : Hemm… Len ,ikut aku sebentar!

**~Rin dan Len langsung bergerak ke pojokan dan berdiskusi untuk menentukan apakah nasib bangsa Jepang bakal dimerdekakan atau tidak. Maksudnya, apakah Luka diserahkan ke Gakupo dengan lapang dada dan hati ikhlas~**

Rin : EKHEM! Keputusan sudah diambil. Ak u bolehin deh si Gakupo ngejagain Luka-_nee. _TAPI, cuma sampe ppoppo aja, nggak lebih!

Gakupo : yeesss! Yess yess yess, ip yu lop mi sei, yess yess yess! **~Gakupo mendadak nari **_**freestyle**_** kayak orang kesurupan gaje plus bahasa inggrisnya mendadak ancur~**

Author : nah, karna _annoucement_ udah rampung, sekarang pembagian job!

Naruto : _Nanii_? Job? Kirain cuma games biasa ajah… huuhh… **~Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul setelah berabad-abad menjelajah di goa **_**evil**_**-nya Neji *maksudnya goa hantu, tapi Neji kan **_**evil **_**bukan hantu* dan nongol nggak ada yang tau~**

Author : diem kau om-om!

Naruto : teganyaa! Aku kan baru ngomong yang pertama kali neeh!

Author : aish, banyak bacot kamu om. Nih, LenRin duluan!

**~Len mengambil gulungan warna kuning keemasan itu lalu segera membukanya~**

Rin : cepetan dibaca.

Len :

_Mission LenRin_

_Mencari 15 bendera yang ada di sekitar pantai di dekat tempat penginapan SM dan bila sudah berikan kepada juri. Waktu sehari._

Note : hati-hati, ada 1 bendera palsu.

Rin : _NANII_? 1 hari! Pantai itu kan luas dan panjang!

Author : hati-hati, terlalu dekat ke pantai nanti dimakan hiu… **~Author niruin suara setan yg ada di tv-tv ituloh~**

Rin : _NOOO_! **~Semua penonton and guest+MC+PD+semua kru *auhtor lebay* tutup kuping plus Rin ngeluarin dolphin sound 1000 oktafnya yang bisa ngebuat semua orang budek~**

Author : santai aja kali Rin-_chan_! Boong, kok. Disana nggak ada hiu. Tapi adanya timun laut.

Rin : APA? TIMUN? NOO! AKU NGGAK MAU!

Author : lah? Mang napa?

Lukan: thor, kamu lupa ye kalo adekku alergi timun?

Author : hello, itu mah timun beneran. INI TIMUN LAUT, MBAK.

**~Luka cuma nyengir kuda lumping tanpa dosa dan author mendadak mati~**

Haruhi : naah, mission ke2… LukaGakupo!

**~Kali ini Luka yang maju plus Gakupo lagi lemot~**

Haruhi : ayo baca, Ka!

Luka :

_MISSION LukaGakupo_

_Nyari orang yang bawa mawar putih di taman SM dan tanya clue selanjutnya._

Gakupo : Cuma itu? **~Gakupo mendadak jadi **_**speed loading**_

Haruhi : haish, banyak omong kau Gakubo.

Gakupo : namaku Gakupo!

Haruhi : iya, Gakubo. Gakupo kebo.

Wkwkwkwkw! Seluruh studio langsung termehek-mehek dan ngakak guling-guling…

Jiraiya : haish, sudah-sudah… **Kata Jiraiya PD-nim sambil bergaya ala Sule**

Author : Mission 3, MikuKaito!

**~Kaito masuk ke arena dan kemudian mengambil gulungan berwarna putih itu~**

Author : cepet baca, atau… **~Author ngancem dengan muka sangar sesangar Tsunade **_**obaa-chan**_**#dilempar ke jurang~**

Kaito :

_MISSION MikuKaito_

_Cari 9 amplop di pohon yang ada di Green Park. Bila sudah, gabungkan semua kata yang ada di dalam amplop tsb dan segera ke pos selanjutnya. Sampai di pos harus nyanyi Twinkle Twinkle Little Star sama Three Bears._

Kaito : _Nani_? Nggak nyambung amat!

Author : nurut, nggak… ato mau ku…

Kaito : eeh… ehhh… iya deh…

Author : pembagian job udah rempong kan? Nah sekarang…

NaruHina : BAGUUSS KITA GA DIANGGEP! Klo begini pulang aja deh! Dasar MC bacot!

Author + Haruhi : KITA BUKAN MC BACOT TAPI MC BEKICOT!

GUBRAKKKKKK! Studio hancur seketika…

Author : beneran mau mission, nih?

NaruHina : yaiyalah!

Author : ckckck… udah tua begetu masih mau main games? Nanti kalo pingsan ditengah games kru ga tanggung jawab lho.

Naruto : sialan kau! Dasar anak durhaka!

Author : emang aku anakmu?

Hinata : gusti paringana sabar… **~Javanese wanabe-nya Hinata muncul lagi~**

Haruhi : waah Hina-_chan _mau jadi Javanese wanabe, nih? Berarti virusku lancar tersebar. HUAHAHAHA! **~Haruhi ketawa-ketawi kayak kuntilanak kesambet **_**evil junior~**_

Hinata : siapa juga yang mau jadi Javanese wanabe? Itu mah bahasa ketiga.

Haruhi : Bahasa ketiga? _Cotto matte_, ke1 Jepang, ke2 Indonesia, ke3 Jawa? Serius kau _ne-chan_?

Hinata : Iye **Kali ini Hinata malah pake logat Betawi. Ckckck… ni **_**ne-chan**_** mau ngomong bahasa mana seehhh?**

Author : ya deh...

**~Hinata keburu merebut gulungan itu sebelum Naruto sempat mengambilnya~**

NaruHina :

Mission

NaruHina

Naruti-nii harus berburu bendera, alias harus saingan sama Donge oppa. Siapa cepat, dia menang!

Len : apaahhh? Lawanku si tua bang… eh, Naruto!

Hinata : ngomong apa tadi kau, Len!

Len :Eeh..? N... Naruto Uzumaki...

Hinata : SEBELUMNYA!

Author : BANYAK OMONG KU LEMPAR KE SAMUDRA ATLANTIK LO BERDUA! **~Author teriak-teriak pake toa+mic~**

NaruKaito : PEDULI AMETS!

**~Akhirnya Author sama NaruKaito malah adu mulut~**

Haruhi : READERS! Abaikan ke-3 orang somplak tersebut, maklumi saja ya. Mereka semua udah kena kanker otak somplak. Nah, acara somplak ini diakhiri sampai sini dulu. SEMOGA MINGGU DEPAN BISA BERTEMU! Saya Haruhi Suzumiya dan juga mewakili author mohon pamit undur diri. Byee!

READERS! *ikut2an Haneul*

Gimana fanfic saya yg digabung dengan cerita saudara saya yang pertama *pertama kali dipost maksudnya?

Jelek? Kurang memuaskan? Ababil?

Yg penting readers terhibur. Kalo nggak terhibur? Terserah dah… *pundung di pojokan*

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapangan bola #eh, maksudnya lapang dada.

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan m(_ _)m *Bow 90 degree*.

Bakalan kuselesaiin secepetnya chap 2. Kalo nggak ada Lazytomia, ya? Kekeke~

Dan maaf kalo ada bahasa gaul. Dan oh ya, kalian pasti berfikir kalau cerita ini benar-benar aneh dan gk sesuai dengan aslinya tapi tolong dimaklumi.

Sebelumnya terima kasih! Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
